1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices for retaining a person's hair, particularly for purposes of fashion or during exercise, and particularly to a headband having a novel provision of an incorporated ponytail holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Headbands have been provided in the prior art for a variety of purposes. In the most basic form, headbands typically comprise a single band of elastic, absorbent material sized to encircle the wearer's head. Headbands have both an aesthetic and a utilitarian function. Ponytail holders have also existed in the prior art to assist in controlling long hair and for purposes of fashion. However, the present invention is based upon a novel combination of these heretofore separate devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,758, issued to Hirsch on May 25, 1965, there is disclosed a headband made of knit yarns and having portions specifically for covering the user's ears. A band of elastic fabric with an absorbent paper fabric covering is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,734, issued to Der Estephanian on May 30, 1989. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,741, issued to Harris on Feb. 19, 1985, there is disclosed a stretchable headband with a special provision for displaying a design thereon, whether in the stretched or unstretched condition.
Various utilitarian features have been incorporated into headband designs of the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,354, issued to Sullivan on Dec. 28, 1982, there is disclosed a headband with a pocket formed by reflective material adhered to the band with velcro fasteners. A combination headband and shade visor, with the visor being received in a pouch of the band to be readily removable therefrom, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,958, issued to Zauner on Oct. 13, 1981.